Happy Birthday
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Peringatan hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17. Kejadian pagi hari dari menerima email sampai mendapat hadiah. (Aomine x Manager!Reader. AU. HighSchool!Teikou. Warning inside. Birthday fic for Himecchi! :* Cover dari Zerochan)


**Warning : Sudut pandang orang kedua (Kata teman saya, ini sudut pandang orang kedua) Aomine x Reader (Sebenarnya buat teman saya, tapi, jika anda abaikan hal detail, anda dapat mendalami peran ini) AU. Teikou High-School. Manager!Reader. Shortie.**

**A/N : Otanjoubi omedetou my dearest Himecchi :* Happy sweet seventeen my bestfriend, Aihara Himeko. This fic for youuu~ (26 Sept 2013)**

**Disclaimer : Para chara Kurobas milik Fujimaki-sensei.**

.

* * *

**.**

**Happy Birthday**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicau burung mulai masuk ke dalam telingamu. Indahnya pagi sudah terdengar melalui kicauan mereka.

Kau membuka matamu. Cahaya matahari bahkan sudah mengintip di balik jendela. Silau. Pikirmu.

Kau beranjak dari futonmu yang empuk & hangat. Tak lupa merapikannya.

Mengambil seragam sekolah lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Tanggal 26 September. Mungkin bagi yang lain, hari ini adalah hari yang normal bagi mereka. Namun, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagimu. Hari peringatan kelahiranmu. Hari dimana kau beranjak menjadi 17 tahun!

Kau adalah seorang siswi di sekolah yang bernama Teikou High-School. Sekolah yang terkenal akan tim basketnya. Kau merupakan salah satu seorang manager tim basket.

Kau baru ingat, kau belum melihat ponselmu. Kau ambil ponsel putihmu & mengeceknya. Terdapat beberapa email masuk.

.

From : Momoi Satsuki

Subject : Otanjoubi omedetooo!

Kyaaaa! Sekarang kau sudah berumur 17 tahun! Selamat ulang tahuuun! Tidak terasa~ Nanti kita karaoke untuk merayakannya yuk? Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu~ *wink* :*

.

Kau tertawa membaca email dari teman seperjuanganmu itu. Kau bisa membayangkan gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu tersenyum & mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadamu.

.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : Otanjoubi Omedeto

Selamat berulang tahun ke 17, manager-san. Semoga kau dapat mencapai cita-citamu & aku akan tetap berada dalam penjagaanmu.

.

Kau tersenyum membaca email tersebut, email yang berasal dari salah satu pemain regular di tim pertama Teikou. Pemain yang terkenal sebagai pemain keenam Generation of Miracles itu memang sangat sopan & baik. Apabila hawa keberadaannya lebih terasa, mungkin akan banyak wanita yang menyukai pria sepertinya.

.

From : Kise Ryouta

Subject : OtaOme-ssu!

Selamat ulang tahun-ssu! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu & makin sukses-ssu. Semoga manager-san dapat mencapai cintanya ya *winkwinkshalala*

.

Si pemain multitalents itu bisa dianggap sebagai orang yang peka & pemuda yang mudah untuk diajak mengobrol. Kau sering menceritakan curhatan hatimu kepadanya. Namun, kau masih harus berhati-hati agar tidak dikira berpacaran dengan si ikemen itu. Fansnya berbahaya.

.

From : Midorima Shintarou

Subject : Otanjoubi omedeto

Selamat hari raya kelahiranmu-nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ramalan untuk Libra hari ini. Bukan artinya aku ingin mengirimi ucapan ulang tahun, aku hanya kebetulan mengingat ulang tahunmu-nodayo. Lucky item untuk Libra hari ini adalah bunga mawar merah-nanodayo. Virgo adalah orang yang terbaik untuk kau habiskan selama hari ini-nanodayo.

.

Kau tertawa membaca email dari 3P-shooter yang tsundere itu. Kau membaca tiap kata-katanya yang secara implisit memang ingin mengucapkan 'mengingikan yang terbaik untukmu, semoga yang kau inginkan terkabul' dan lain-lain. Kau melihat zodiak yang tertulis disana. Virgo. Kita lihat saja saat sekolah nanti.

.

From : Murasakibara Atsushi

Subject : (none)

Makan-makan ya.

.

Kau hening membaca email dari si raksasa ungu itu. Dia hanya ingin traktiran saja. Yah, tapi, syukurlah dia masih mau capek-capek mengirimkan email kepadamu.

Email terakhir.

Kau menarik nafas yang dalam. Berharap itu orang yang kau inginkan.

Kau jadi merasa kikuk. Jantungmu mulai berdetak cepat & tak tentu. Jarimu gemetar, padahal kau hanya ingin memencet tombol untuk membuka email tersebut.

.

From : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : Omedeto

Selamat ulang tahun, Manager. Semoga di tahun barumu ini, kita dapat bekerja sama lagi. Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu.

.

Ternyata email terakhir itu dari kapten tim Teiko. Hatimu mencelos kecewa. Ternyata bukan orang yang kau harapkan. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membawa tas & pergi sarapan.

Kau mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tuamu. Lalu, duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Sarapan buatan rumah memang enak. Kau memakan 2 helai roti dengan selai buatan ibumu. Setelah itu kau minum susu & pergi berangkat. Setelah mengucapkan salam & memasang sepatu, kau buka pintu rumah.

"Yo. Kau lama sekali."

Kau menemukan seorang pemuda ganguro yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar, menunggu di depan pagar rumahmu.

"Ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun." Orang itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Sang Ace di tim Teikou. Dia memberika buket bunga itu & kau menerimanya.

"Hei, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

.

* * *

.

**A/N : pfft. Maafkan saya. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun untuk sahabatku yang masih setia denganku iniii, Himecchi :* seribu kissu buat kamu(?)**

**Terima kasih juga pada para reader n reviewer(kalo ada) ini seribu kissu juga buat kalian~ /slap**


End file.
